Fairy switch
by otakufan375
Summary: The Trix used a spell that caused the winx to switch bodies. Now they will have to learn how to use each others' powers work. Can they get back to their own bodies or will they be stuck in the wrong body forever?


The winx were fighting the trix and they were winning as usual. The trix were really fed up with the winx and their meddling.

"Give up you witches" Bloom said

"You'll just lose like always" Stella said

"You really trust each other a lot. Let's see how you like it when you're someone that you're not!" Icy said

The trix were now chanting a spell.

"Their up to something" Aisha said

"Let's get them now!" Tecna said

The trix finished their spell and hit the winx with it. They laughed as they left them out cold.

Bloom was the first one to wake up.

"Man, they really caught us off guard with that spell" Bloom said

Bloom rubber her head and then she noticed that her hair was blonde

"Blonde hair? But my hair is red" Bloom said

Bloom then saw a pond nearby and went over towards it to look at her reflection. She was shocked to see that she was looking at Stella. She started to think for a moment.

"When could this have happened?" Bloom asked

She then remembered what Icy said earlier.

"She said let's see how you like being some else. The trix must've casted a spell and switched our bodies. But if I'm in Flora's body then who's in mine?" Bloom asked

Flora was the next one to wake up.

"Ow, that hurt" Flora said

The first thing that Flora noticed was that she had red hair.

"Dark brown hair? But my hair's not that dark" Flora said

Flora looked down and saw that her skin was no longer tan. It was darker.

"My skin's different too, what's going on?" Flora asked

Flora looked around and saw her reflection in a pond nearby. She was shocked to see that she was looking at Bloom.

"Am I in Aisha's body? How did this happen? I need to know who's in body" Flora said

Stella woke up with a headache.

"Ouch! Jeez! I'm going to need to a major massage when we get back" Stella said

Stella then felt different.

"I feel different" Stella said

Stella grabbed her hair and looked at it. She saw that she had red hair.

"Red hair?! What happened to my gorgeous golden blonde hair?!" Stella asked in a panic

She summoned a mirror to look at herself. In the mirror she was looking at Musa.

"Bloom?! Wait, does that mean, I'm in Bloom's body?! Oh no! Whoever has my body better take good care of it!" Stella said

Musa woke up and had a splitting headache.

"Man, those Trix always knew how to play dirty" Musa said

Musa felt different. The first thing she noticed was that her long blue hair didn't feel long. In fact it felt like hair was only touching her face.

"Those Trix better not have cut my hair or else they're in for a beating" Musa said

She saw a window nearby and went over to see what damage has been done. She was shocked to see that she was looking at Tecna.

"This Tecna's body. Those Trix must've used a spell to switch my body. But who has my body?" Musa said

Tecna woke up and rubbed her head.

"I wish I had seen a surprise attack coming" Tecna said

The first thing Tecna realized was that her hair was longer.

"Did my hair grow? But that's illogical" Tecna said

She brought out her phone and looked at her reflection in the screen. She was not expecting to see Musa there.

"Musa? Or maybe this is her body? What's going on? The trix must've done something" Tecna said

Aisha woke up and groaned.

"Those Trix, I'll give them a pounding the next time I see them" Aisha said

Aisha felt different. She ran her hand through her hair and didn't the natural wavy hair that she had.

"What happened to my hair. It's not wavy" Aisha said

Aisha looked and saw that she had tan skin.

"Tan skin? But my skin dark not tan" Aisha said

She tried to conjure a morphix ball, but she couldn't.

"What did those Trix do to me?" Aisha asked

There was a puddle next to her and she looked at it to look at herself. She was not expecting to see Flora in her reflection.

"What's going on? I must be in Flora's body, but how did that even happen?" Aisha asked

Bloom looked her reflection again.

"I hope Stella doesn't freak out too much. Maybe she'll relax when I tell her that I'm the one in her body. She always did trust me with most of her secrets that she didn't feel comfortable sharing with the others" Bloom said

Bloom then started to think about another possibility.

"If I'm Stella's body then that means I don't possess the dragon flame anymore. Whoever's in my body has the dragon flame. I better find the others. I have a feeling that they are also affected by this spell.

"Magic winx, Believix" Bloom said

Bloom transformed.

"Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame"

Bloom then realized what she just said.

"Wait, or is it, Bloom, fairy of the shining sun? Oh! I don't have time to think about this right now, I need to find the others" Bloom said

Stella was looking at her reflection again.

"I got to admit, Bloom is almost as pretty as me. I better find the others" Stella said

"Magic winx, Believix"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun

Stella then got confused.

"Wait, maybe it should be Stella, fairy of the dragon flame. I need to find the others before I get lost in my own thoughts" Stella said

Flora felt her body had more muscle.

"Aisha is really well built. I should find her and the others" Flora said

"Magic winx, Believix"

"Flora, fairy of nature"

Flora then realized something.

"Wait, I'm not the Fairy of nature anymore. It should be, Flora, fairy of waves. I'm getting confused I need to find the others" Flora said

Musa couldn't believe that she was in Tecna's body.

"Hopefully, Tecna can do something about this" Musa said

"Magic winx, Believix"

"Musa, Fairy of music"

Musa stopped.

"Wait, it should be, Musa, fairy of technology. I can't think straight like this. I need to find the others, so we can clear up this mess" Musa said

Tecna looked at her reflection and said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Having long hair is troublesome. But this Musa's hair, so I shouldn't do anything to it" Tecna said

"Magic winx, Believix"

"Tecna, fairy of technology"

Tecna then stopped.

"Hold on, it's illogical to call myself the fairy of technology if I'm in Musa's body. It should be, Tecna, fairy of music. With that out of the way. I need to get back to the others. Hopefully there's a counter spell for this" Tecna said

Aisha realized that she was in a less athletic body.

"I don't think I'll be able to pull off the sports that I want to in Flora's body" Aisha said

"Magic winx, Believix"

"Aisha, fairy of waves"

Aisha then stopped.

"Wait, I'm in Flora's body. It should be, Aisha, fairy of nature. All right I better hurry up and find the others

Bloom was searching for the others. She landed to see if she could sense where they are but couldn't. She the realized why and felt like an idiot.

"I forgot that Stella doesn't have the ability sense others. Oh man, why couldn't I have been trapped in Flora's body?" Bloom asked

Bloom then heard a voice behind her.

"Stella!" The voice said

Bloom turned around and saw that it was Brandon. He stopped in front of her.

"There you are. You and the others have been gone for a while now" Brandon said

" _I'm in Stella's body right now and Brandon thinks that I'm Stella. I'll have to tell him the truth"_ Bloom thought

"How long have we been gone?" Bloom asked

"At least 3 hours" Brandon said

Bloom was shocked to hear that they were gone for that long.

" _We were out for that long?_ " Bloom thought

"Where are the others?" Brandon asked

"We got into a fight with the Trix and got separated" Bloom said

"Well, let's go find them" Brandon said

"Right let's go. I hope they found each other or at least ran into the other boys" Bloom said

Brandon looked at his girlfriend for a moment.

"Stella, are you feeling okay?" Brandon asked

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Bloom asked

"Well, normally you're very clingy towards me and you didn't bring up clothes or fashion even once. You're acting kind of weird" Brandon said

"Can we talk about this later? Maybe when all of us regroup?" Bloom asked

Now Brandon knew that there was something wrong with her. Stella would tell him anything and everything that was on her mind. It was unusual for her to not tell him something.

"All right, let go" Brandon said

Stella was flying around the area to see if she could find the others. She's had no luck yet.

"Come on girls, where are you?" Stella asked

"Bloom!" A voice hollered.

Stella looked down and saw that it was Sky.

" _Hey, it's Sky!"_ Stella thought

Stella then stopped and actually used her head for once.

" _Hold on, I'm in Bloom's body and Sky thinks I'm Bloom. Oh man what a mess. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm not really Bloom?_ " Stella thought

Stella landed in front of Sky.

"I'm so glad you're okay, You and the other girls have been gone for a while now" Sky said

"How long are we talking?" Stella asked

"About 3 hours" Sky said

Stella was not expecting to hear that.

" _Is that how long we were out?"_ Stella thought

"Where the others?" Sky asked

"We got into a battle with the trix and we got separated" Stella said

"Really? Well we better go find them" Sky said

"Yeah, we better hurry or else their clothes and makeup will get ruined" Stella said

Sky raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. Bloom has never worried about makeup or outfits all that much.

"Why are you just standing there, Sky, come on let's go! We will find them no doubt" Stella said

Stella was about to take off, but Sky stopped her.

"Bloom, do you even know where they are?" Sky asked

Stella stopped. She was hoping that she would just be able to spot them in the air.

"No! That's why I was flying around. I was hoping to spot them in the air" Stella said

"I'll search with you" Sky said

"Thanks Sky, you're the best!" Stella said

"Bloom, are you feeling okay?" Sky asked with concern

"I'm feeling just fine. Why do you ask?" Stella asked

"Well, you've been acting strange" Sky said

"Acting strange?" Stella said

"You were concerned about your looks like Stella and you usually don't concern yourself with your appearance and then you tried to fly off on your own without a plan. You usually have a plan for almost everything" Sky said

"We'll talk later, let's go" Stella said

Sky sighed. All right we'll talk later" Sky said

Flora was looking for the others. She could ask nature for help since she wasn't in her own body at the moment.

"Aisha!" A voice said

Flora looked down and saw Nabu.

" _Nabu thinks I'm Aisha. In a way I am Aisha, but I'm not the Aisha that he loves. How am I going to tell him that I'm who he thinks I am?"_ Flora thought

Flora landed and was now in front of Nabu.

"Aisha, I was getting worried after you didn't come back" Nabu said

"How long have been you been waiting?" Flora asked

"3 hours" Nabu said

Flora was not expecting that answer.

" _To think that we've been out for that long. I can see why he was worried"_ Flora thought

"I'm sorry, Nabu, we've got into a fight with the Trix and got separated. Would please help me find them?" Flora asked

Nabu was caught off guard by her politeness.

"S-sure, I'll help you find them" Nabu said

"Thank you so much" Flora said

"Aisha, are you okay? The witches didn't do anything else to you did they?" Nabu asked

"No, why?" Flora asked

"You're usually more straight forward and would often say what you would do to people who anger you" Nabu said

"I'll explain everything later" Flora said

"All right, let's go" Nabu said

Musa was flying around trying to see if she could spot her friends.

"Man, why couldn't I get trapped in Bloom's body. She can sense auras and would've been able to find us easily" Musa said

"Hey, Tecna!" A voice hollered

Musa looked down and saw that it was Timmy.

" _It's Timmy. Right he thinks I'm Tecna. How am I gonna break it to him that I'm not Tecna?"_ Musa thought

Musa landed.

"Glad you're okay, Tecna, you and the others have been gone for 3.8 hours. I was getting worried" Timmy said

" _So we've been out cold for at least 3 hours_ " Musa thought

"What happened to the other girls?" Timmy asked

"The trix appeared and we got separated" Musa said

"I hope everyone is okay" Timmy said

"That's why I was flying around. I was hoping to spot them from the air" Tecna said

"Why didn't you just scan the entire area?" Timmy asked

Musa started to panic. She needed to come up some sort of excuse. She then got an idea.

"I lost my device and then when I found it I saw that it was broken. I don't have time to repair it at the moment. I'm worried about the others" Musa said

Timmy was taken aback. He understood why she was worried, but he never saw her in a panicked state. She would usually try to think calmly.

"Tecna, are you okay? You're acting different" Timmy said

"Different? How?" Musa asked

"Well, you're panicking when you would usually try to remain as calm as possible" Timmy said

"We can discuss everything later, Timmy, right now we have to find the others" Musa said

"You're right, I'll try to scan the area to see where they could possibly be" Timmy said

Tecna didn't have her device with her and she didn't really know how to use Musa's sonar hearing ability.

"Musa!" A voice said

Tecna looked down. She saw that it was Riven.

" _Riven thinks that I'm Musa. It's only logical for him think that since I'm in her body right now. I need to think of a way to tell him that I'm not really Musa_ " Tecna thought

Tecna landed and Riven confronted her.

"Where were you Musa? You've been gone for at least 3 hours" Riven said

" _3 hours, huh?"_ Tecna asked

"We got into a fight with the trix and got separated from each other" Tecna said

"Is that so?" Riven asked

"Yes, and we need to find them as quickly as possible" Tecna said

"Where are they then?" Riven asked

Tecna could tell that Riven was having hard time believing her. He always did have trust issues.

"It's illogically for us to be fighting and having doubts right now. The logical decision is to find the others" Tecna said

Riven raised his eyebrow at her. His girlfriend was acting very strange.

"You're acting weird" Riven said

"Weird?" Tecna asked

"You usually retaliate against me and my sarcastic comments and you're way too calm for someone who worries about her friends" Riven said

Tecna had to admit that he was right. Musa was probably the most emotional out the entire winx.

"We can talk later, right now we must find the others" Tecna said

"All right, but do me one favor" Riven said

"What?" Tecna asked

"Please don't mention any logic stuff. You're starting to sound like Tecna" Riven said

"R-right, of course" Tecna said

Aisha was looking for the others. She had no idea how to speak to nature so there was nothing else she could do.

"Flora!" a voice hollered

Aisha looked down and saw that it was Helia.

" _Helia and he thinks that I'm Flora. What should I do?"_ Aisha thought

Aisha landed and went up to Helia.

"Flora, I was so worried when you didn't come back. Are you okay?" Helia asked

"I'm fine, just got into a fight with the Trix" Aisha said

"You were gone for at least 3 hours, but I continued to believe that you would be okay" Helia said

"Thanks" Aisha said

"Where are the others?" Helia asked

"We got separated. We need to go find them, find the trix and teach them a lesson" Aisha said

Helia was shocked to hear Flora say such a thing. She was normally not violent, but he could tell that she wanted to really beat up the trix.

"Flora, are you okay? You're normally not the violent type" Helia said

"I'll explain everything later. We need to go, come on!" Aisha said

Now Helia was concerned about her. His girlfriend was acting impatient which was so unlike her.

"All right, let's find the others" Helia said


End file.
